Shinju and Leviathan
by The Faceless Wordsmith
Summary: What happens when Katerea Leviathan crashes the Three Factions hoping to steal back her throne but instead finds the one man she wishes for more than her precious power? She decides that love and affection win out over chaos and power. Oneshot NarutoxKaterea


**Disclaimer: The Author owns no rights to anything Highschool DxD or Naruto.**

Shinju and Leviathan

* * *

 **Overview** : In a world of powerful Gods and Beasts of destruction there were merely three creatures that were so far above the rest that they inspired the most fear throughout all the pantheons. Those three creatures being Trihexa, Great Red and Shinju but with Trihexa being sealed away by God and Great Red wandering the _Dimensional Gap_ the most feared was Shinju who was actually roaming across the Earth and occasionally the Underworld. Not many knew much of the Shinju aside from the fact that he had a Human appearance, a young man with blonde hair, purple eyes with black rings in them and three whiskers atop his tanned skin, sprawling over his cheeks. It was his mystery that bred so much fear.

This story has themes not suitable for those under the age of 18. Sexual Themes, Lemon

* * *

"So the Governor of the Fallen has come to die?" Was the question of one Katerea Leviathan, a tall woman with brown hair tied into a bun and one long string of brown hair falling down the side of her face. Her purple eyes were currently set fiercely on the Fallen Angel leader Azazel who had positioned himself between her and the imposter Lucifer and more importantly the thief that had stolen the name of Leviathan from her and her family. However she realized that his blood would do just as well in setting the world order amuck, causing chaos and mayhem in the wake of his demise.

Adorned in a dress that put an emphasis on her large bust and round hips, the female descendant of the original Leviathan's dress flared up from the collar pronging around her neck. Letting her eyes drift from Azazel to the short girl with large eyes. For a brief moment the look of intensity broke and was replaced by a look of distaste and disgust for the former Sitri, Serafall who took her throne, her life, **HER POWER.** Just thinking about it allowed for Katerea to feel the way her blood boiled in her veins. Katerea's inner musings were broken when she caught a blur of motion out of the corner of her eye.

Acting on instinct her hand blurred just as quickly. Moving into her dress her hand came back wielding a baton-like spear that she used to fend off the oncoming spear to the clang of metal against metal. Glaring venomously into the smirking face of her opponent Katerea threw all of her strength forward so that she could push the Fallen leader back towards where he was originally standing. "Impatient are we Azazel? Worry not your death will be served quickly, that much I can promise." She declared boldly, flourishing her weapon and pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

The man with blonde and black hair looked at her with a serious expression in play for a few moments before his head fell back and the Fallen Angel started to laugh uncontrollably. Holding his spear over his shoulder and using the other to hold his side the Angel with black wings continued laughing earning sweat drops from his impromptu allies and a growing anger from his opponent. "Girly… you are much too inexperienced and lacking in power to even challenge me in the first place. That's the reason you were on the losing side of your little Civil War just like your allies."

Katerea fell silent leaving the room to fill with the sounds of fighting happening around the school turned battle zone. Despite how much she might have wanted to refute his claim down in the depths of her mind she knew that the Fallen creature was correct. Closing her eyes she prepared to activate the seal on her body that would activate the Snake from her leader giving her a much needed power boost. Taking a centering breath the brown haired she Devil started to channel her power into the directed spot inside of her. 'Five… four…' She started to count down but before she could finish Azazel moved forward.

"Ya know at first I thought I wanted a nice fight but then I realized I was just caught up in the moment. Now I just want to end this." Azazel admitted with a quick sigh before he shot forward at an even faster pace than last time. Hearing him speak then subsequently move brought a panicked look to Katerea's face. She knew that there was nothing she could do so with that she just waited for the spear through the chest that would mark her end as well as another one of her failures.

"Got-"

Azazel wasn't even able to finish his statement before he was suddenly yanked upward by a gravitational anomaly that left his entire body immobile as it went shooting upwards. The Governor's eyes widened when he saw just who it was that moved him with such ease but before he could even open his mouth he was spiked back downward straight through the conference table all the way down to the concrete supporting the building structure. The impact of his sturdy landing actually caused the man's mouth to open up as he coughed up a mouthful of blood. The entire room, even those fighting around the outskirts stopped to stare at the humanoid sized crater that was left in the center of the room.

"Funny, Azazel, I always thought that you were much more level headed than that. I may have expected that if you were Kokabiel but something like that from you is indeed surprising." The voice doing the admonish might have been expected to be that of someone more advanced in age but actually the smooth tone came from a young man floating up near the ceiling of the room. He was sitting there in midair with his legs crossed and his arms crossed across his chest, a stoic look of contentment plastered on his face. To the young Devils in the room they were more amazed by the fact that he was floating and there in the first place.

But to Sirzechs, Michael, Katerea and the rest of the experienced leaders in the room they all felt an ominous shiver roam down their spines as each relived their specific memory of looking into the eyes of a God for the first time. It was the new leader of Heaven; the Archangel Michael who reacted first, his normally calm eyes still slightly expanded in shock of looking at what was possibly the strongest being in existence. "Shinju… What are you doing here of all places and why now of all times?" Even in the presence of such a creature Michael was still a leader and had to keep some level of calm.

Shinju's purple eyes closed once as he blinked and looked down to Michael, ignoring how those ignorant of who he was turned stiff as a corpse upon his identity being revealed. Seeing the faded, blonde hair and soft features of the Angel the floating being's face turned into a light smile though he made no move to get any closer than he was. "Oh is that you Michael? You have grown quite a bit since last time we have seen each other. Last time you couldn't even speak to me with the anxiety and panic. Then again I am not releasing any of my presence, I am invisible to sensory." Shinju muttered with a quick shrug as if he was speaking to himself.

Michael was forced against his will to break into a subtle sweat but he certainly felt the cool bead of perspiration rolling down the side of his head. All that he had to do was watch as Shinju went on a conversation tangent to what was going in a room with powerful individuals in their own right to remember just how far ahead he was of those in the room with him. Just knowing that this young man in front of him had enough power within him to defeat his Father was enough to cause him to stay patient through the blonde's eccentrics.

Turning his eyes back towards Michael with the same smile on his face Shinju's eyes rippled slightly, shimmering with untold amounts of power before he spoke again in the same quiet tone that made each word all the more cutting. "Why is a creature of destruction here you ask? Maybe I see a chance to completely wipe out the struggling remains of an entire Pantheon? Your true God is gone, his Son is gone. Even the original Lucifer is gone. What's stopping me?" The further through his questioning he went the more that his smile turned upward causing his fangs to show through.

He was more than amused to watch how Michael, Sirzechs and even Azazel who had just managed to make his way out of the hole to tensed up. It was clear to the Ultimate Class being that the three had come to the same conclusion and didn't know what to do because it was true.

 _There was_ _ **NOTHING**_ _they could do._

However Shinju's mystic eyes did catch something that turned his bloodthirsty grin back into an amused smile that an adult would give a child when they said something that was clearly above their capability. The reason for this change being that he caught Serafall readying her weapon, a surge of protection going through her as she remembered that her dear baby sister was still in the room. It looked that love had once again triumphed over fear but Shinju knew that he could fix that problem and quite easily. Unfurling his arms the blonde haired male opened his palm and pointed it at Serafall at the same moment a burst of potent energy laced with intent that dropped Azazel, Michael, Grayfia, Gabriel, and Sirzechs to their hands and knees while the younger individuals passed out, the only one spared being Katerea.

The focus of the floating being's attention, Serafall suddenly found herself wrapped up in a ball of water that swallowed her entire body from the shoulders down leaving her the ability to breath. The she Devil couldn't even channel her magic because she could feel the water cocoon sapping away any magical energy she was trying to make use of. Slowly she began to float up towards the blonde until she was looking right into those eyes that were so mysterious yet terrifying at the same time. She opened her mouth to say something… anything that could cause him to pause or hesitate but the only thing she found was a dry mouth.

"Now, now little Leviathan there is no need to get all huffy and aggressive. It was just a joke, a joke. Geez, being all serious like that will wrinkle your face up, Devil youthfulness of not." The blonde chimed in while patting her gently on the head only making the way he was addressing her all the more embarrassing for the Devil that was trapped and at his mercy. "As long as you understand I guess there is no need to keep you here." Then just like that Shinju sent her back down to rest on the ground in front of the group of panting Devils and Angels who were still trying to recover.

Slowly rotating one hundred and eighty degree the blonde looked down to see Katerea staring up at him with something different in her purple eyes than the fear and apprehension in the eyes of others. Dropping onto his feet the purple, ringed eyes stared right into the normal, purple for a few moments before the blonde reached out and placed his hand gently on her forehead. "Come on Katerea, it's time for us to go now." Shinju muttered just before there was a flash of light just as the Devil closed her eyes whispering under her breath a single word that caused the Shinju to smile.

"Naruto…"

* * *

When she opened her eyes again she was greeted by the familiar sight of yellow, pale sandstone surrounding her in the room she was in, a tower of sandstone erupting proudly through a sea of sand. A visual paired with the dry humidity that was in the air around them all but confirmed that she was in a special dimension that was created by the Shinju or as she knew him Naruto so that she could train her water magic. Because as he put it… _If she could pull water out of the driest of air then moderate, standard environments would be no problem at all_ and he was right.

When her eyes looked up she saw that Naruto's hand was still on her head and there was a frown on his face causing her to wonder just what was wrong with the strongest person she had ever known. Before she could even ask what was wrong her eyes widened when she felt Naruto's power entering her frame and gripping something. Then just like that Naruto stepped back holding in his hand a writhing, black snake in his hand with a frown before he ultimately channeled some power into the snake causing it to catch fire. "That silly little Dragon… she forgets that while her power is native to hers it is corrupting to those it touches. Or maybe she doesn't care?"

Katerea watched as the power snake literally was incinerated right before her eyes and suddenly she felt much more calm and rational about things like her anger and her pride. This realization paired with the trusted word of Naruto brought a new wave of understanding through her. The natural corruptive nature of the snake prayed on her weaknesses and insecurities. Then when she looked up to see the man that trained her to be a level of strength unimaginable after the Civil War it felt like she was slapping him in the face.

"Naruto, I am so sorry! You left and I wanted to find you but I couldn't and then Ophis showed up and offered me another level of power and I thought that I could use that power to do something that would get your attention so you'd come back to me and-" The descendant of Leviathan was stopped in the mid of her emotional outburst when Naruto took his finger and pressed it against her lips hushing her from saying anymore.

"It's okay Katerea. I may not approve of the way you wanted to do it but your intention was right in my eyes and no one can fault you justly for doing what you thought was right. It is only when you start to question your resolve that you have become wrong. Remember that Katerea." Knowing him as long as she had Katerea often forgot thanks to his upbeat attitude and youthful appearance that Naruto was someone who had been around as long as the feared Beast of the Apocalypse but it was snip its of wisdom like that, that often reminded her Naruto was quite the individual, an admiration that was reflected in her purple eyes.

Looking down into the serene face of a much more calmed Katerea, Naruto allowed for a smile to pass by his face before he nodded in approval of her choice to calm down and relax. Humming, the blonde took a step back causing Katerea to look at him curiously as he glanced around like he was coming up with some kind of plan. "Well… you must be some kind of fatigued from thinking and preparing for a fight. Why don't you get some rest and we can catch up later?"

With his piece said Naruto gave her one last, parting smile before he turned around but before he could make the full turn he felt a hand wrapped around his wrist pulling him back to face Katerea, who was the one to grab him. Giving her a surprised, confused look Naruto cocked an eyebrow but still the she Devil did not let him go quite yet. "Wait! Naruto I have something important to tell you!"

Misconstruing what she meant the blonde nodded with a warm smile as he wiggled her grip on his wrist so that her hand was now in his larger one, palm to palm."Yes Katerea and I have plenty I'd like to share with you… after you get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up." Where the Devil's voice was one filled with urgency Naruto was much more relaxed. His words brought a shake of the head from Katerea who believed Naruto just didn't quite understand what she meant.

After her near encounter with death Katerea came to realize that it was necessary to re-prioritize what she wanted from her life. The first priority was no longer trying to claim the power needed to take back the throne that was stolen from her family, no that changed when Naruto came back. She knew it back then when they first met back after the Civil War but back then she was too afraid to say something when they parted. She wasn't going to make the same mistake this time. She wasn't going to wait another second.

Sliding her fingers between the spaces of Naruto's hand the glasses wearing woman tightened her grip on his hand and abruptly pulled the blonde into her causing him to surge forward at the unexpected motion. Purple, ringed irises widened in surprise not because of what happened but because of the fact that he felt her lips pressing right against his causing the blonde's mind to go numb to everything aside from the feeling of Katerea's soft lips pressed flush against his.

Katerea to her part was almost giddy from the feeling of invisible electricity that raced down her spine when she finally kissed the man she had a crush on for decades now. She was so far gone in her delight that she wasn't even worried by the fact that Naruto had yet to even move after she had claimed his lips. A few moments into the act and Katerea emboldened by the fact that their lips were still in contact slowly parted her lips and used her tongue to glide back and forth across Naruto's lower lip causing the blonde's body to shudder.

It was that shudder that ignited the blonde into motion once again. Feeling her generous bust pressing against his chest giving him full feeling of just how warm they were through her clothing paired with the tempting touch of her tongue fueled Naruto's slowly opening mouth. Taking quick note of the way Naruto's lips started parting Katerea jumped on the opportunity. Using her tongue as the initial probe the brown haired woman carefully ran her tongue along the inside of his mouth just behind the lower lip.

Closing his eyes much like the woman pressing into his chest Naruto reached down and gripped the woman's wide hips using her curves as handles, the contact alone enough to cause Katerea to moan in delight. Kicking into action Naruto's body acted on it's instinct and as such the blonde maneuvered his tongue and started to rub and grind it against Katerea's which quickly delved into an all out tongue battle inside of the blonde's mouth.

Sliding his tongue beneath of hers Naruto steadily pushed her tongue back while countering and battle every little writhe along the way until he ultimately was able to battle her tongue into her mouth where the being known as the Shinju wasted no time in liberally mapping out her mouth by using his tongue to trace along her oral cavern something that earned him yet another delightful moan from the busty brunette in his grasp.

Wrapping one of her legs around Naruto's hip Katerea gasped into the kiss when she felt her back hitting the wall behind her. Taking advantage of the momentary lull in the movement of her tongue Naruto took it upon himself to start suckling on her tongue slowly bringing forth a shiver of pleasure that didn't just race along her spine once but at least thrice. Continuing on with their tongue battle for the better part of the next few minutes Naruto was the one who slowly pulled his lips back exposing a thin trail of saliva that had connected their mouths, a strand broken by the tongue of Katerea.

Panting under his breath the blonde sucked in gasp after gasp of breath, each intake was followed by an exhale that Katerea could feel dispersing against her soft lips. Likewise with her chest pressed so firmly into his own Naruto could tell her heart was beating just as fast as Naruto's own heart. Only able to say one thing Naruto breathed out a low sigh. "Wow…"

She smiled because she couldn't have put it any better but that didn't mean that she was satisfied with what happened between them just yet and the sultry smile on her face was just proof of that. Standing on the tips of her toes on the only foot that was on the ground Katerea simultaneously leaned up to whisper in his ear while also taking one of his hands and dragging it down so that he was palming the left side of her rear. "Wow indeed… now that I know you feel the same way why don't you go on and claim me~"

Her smooth as honey voice was enough to bring the small hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end and for the blood flowing through his body to start directing itself south. The feeling of her lips closing around his earlobe and tugging on it earned a reaction from Naruto. The reaction of the blonde squeezing down and forcing her rear to mold to the shape of his fingers sinking down into her firm backside. Biting down on his ear playfully Katerea was more than happy to bask in the low groan that Naruto released.

Dropping her leg off of Naruto and playfully pushing him back a few steps causing him to pout playfully but the pout was quickly dropped in favor of the attentive look that filled his mystical eyes as he watched Katerea reach up and unsnap the buttons of her dress which meant that the whole intricate garment fell to the ground around her legs leaving the woman completely bare aside from the half shirt that clung to her breasts from just the nipples and below. She saw perfectly that she had him enthralled. "You like what you see but you want more don't you Naruto-kun?"

When all she got from the blonde man was a silent, mechanical nod she smirked widely as she slowly reached down and pinched her top right at the center and began to slowly drag her hand downward leaving Naruto to watch on as her large breasts strained against the fabric that was slowly dragging down those mounds, her top was just so tight that he could even see her nipples tenting the fabric just before her breasts came spilling out with a jiggle as the shirt was pulled down her body then stepped out of.

Seeing the blonde openly ogling her bare assets the female Devil smiled satisfactorily as she crossed her arms under her bust using her forearms to make her breasts lift and appear larger. Licking her lips slightly the brunette walked forward towards Naruto, a sway rocking through her tanned hips as she stopped just short of the blonde. "I'd ask if you'd like to play with them but it looks like you are more than ready to move on big boy~"

Before he even had the time to react Katerea proved her point by taking her hand and gripping the outline of his erection through his pants causing the blonde to ramrod straight. Humming a sinfully smooth tone the tanned beauty began to slowly rub her palm along the shaft she had pinned between her palm and his abdomen. "Lucky for you that I am feeling a little impatient now that I am finally having my time with you." Looking up at him with a sly smile on her face she was delighted to see from behind her glasses the cloudy look of desire in his eyes.

Pulling down his trousers just below his hips so that the blonde's erection shot straight into the waiting grasp of her right hand. Curling her soft fingers around the shaft and giving it a firm squeeze to test its stiffness the Devil wasted no time in giving it a few slow strokes taking pleasure in the way that his appendage throbbed inside of her hand. Running her nail gently around the ridge at the base of Naruto's tip she licked her lips hungrily as she heard him groan quietly.

"Come get me Naruto-kun…" She whispered out her playful taunt as she released his shaft and took a few steps back as she turned around and put her hands against the wall and shook her rear at him temptingly. Her glistening, warm sex on plain view for the blonde. Who to his credit was quick in completely removing his pants followed quickly by his shirt that was tossed into the pile of clothing on the floor.

"Of course milady…" Naruto muttered with a smirk as he followed after that shaking rear, an affectionate but hungry gleam filling Naruto's purple eyes as he watched her perfectly shaped rear end shake at him. Reaching out he placed his palms on both of her hips and slowly curled his fingers down sending his fingers diving into her tanned flesh keeping her backside still for him as his shaft slid down the curve of her backside causing the Leviathan descendant to feel the heat starting to rise into her face.

Pressing forward at the hips until he felt the smooth, pink flesh of his tip pressing against her nether lips Naruto slowly moved forward savoring the feeling of Katerea's labia spreading around his tip, welcoming it in as the tip sunk into her wet chasm. The feeling was such a rush that Naruto gave a quick buck of his hips that sent the first few inches shooting right through his partner's hymen breaking it in the process and causing Katerea to release a whimper that was a mix of indescribable pain and pleasure all in one.

Quickly realizing what he had done Naruto halted any movement allowing for Katerea's inner walls to clench around his invading shaft leaving the blonde to bite on his lip as he felt her walls clamping and pulling on the few inches he had brought into her. After a few moments when Katerea began to roll her hips and push back towards the blonde giving him the cue to slowly start pushing again letting the she Devil feel how each subsequent inch that was forced in her stretched her apart further than the previous inch.

He had barely plunged himself to the halfway point of his stiff manhood when his lovely partner turned to look at him with her hair falling down the sides of her face and a light glare on her flushed face. "Start thrusting… now!" She growled out commandingly as she pushed herself back sinking herself further on Naruto's shaft bringing forth another sharp moan from the woman.

Giving her a growl of his own the blonde granted her wish and began to slowly start a thrusting motion into her clutching sex, forcing her apart her clenching walls each time he made his way further inside of her to sliding back so he could dive right back in for the next thrust and all to the sound of the woman moaning as she looked to the ground her eyes closed, face contorted in pleasure as she continued to graciously accept each thrust that Naruto pummeled into her from behind.

"More… more… Faster! Faster!" Katerea moaned out heatedly as she felt Naruto continuing to go in and out of her. Now that the initial wave of euphoria had past through her after finally having her time with Naruto she wanted more. To be completely satisfied but only Naruto would do and the way she was contracting around Naruto so tightly spoke volumes of that. And it was a request that Naruto was quick to comply with as the momentum he had built sent the spongy tip of his shaft surging forward until he was hitting against her cervix, tapping it at the end of each and every thrust causing the two of them to moan in unision.

Unable to keep himself in check anymore Naruto's hands drifted up her hips and along her sides causing her to shiver just before Naruto's hands found themselves on her breasts cupping as much of her bountiful breasts as he could before squeezing down on them firmly causing her to moan just before a shaky gasp left her mouth as she felt her cervical barrier bend inward for the final time before Naruto broke into her womb causing her to scream his name as their flesh clapped against each other, her rear hitting against his abdomen.

"So tight…" Naruto groaned beneath his breath feeling her inner walls clamping down around his shaft even tighter as he invaded into the depths of her innermost chamber, the silken, warm walls feeling nearly divine wrapped around his stiffness as it pummeled her tight slit brought forth a new round of throbbing and twitching to plague Naruto's shaft.

Over and over the dull sound of glistening skin hitting against skin clapped and echoed in the space around them to the melody of grunts, moans and groans as Katerea's breasts jolted in Naruto's squeezing hands until even her moaning couldn't explain the pleasure she was feeling because immediately her head lulled back and she screamed out her delight as an orgasm ravaged her, triggering Naruto's own.

Straightening up without even caring about removing Naruto's shaft from her body Katerea leaned back into the blonde's chest as she turned her head over her shoulder and pulled down Naruto into another kiss as she slowly rotated her hips causing Naruto to moan into the meshing point that their lips had made, a kiss that was held for a few lingering moments until he broke the kiss and smiled against her lover's lips. "I love you Naruto-kun." She whispered against his mouth, her eyes peering directly into Naruto's Rinnegan.

"I love you too Katerea…" He muttered right back causing the woman to smile brilliantly before she stepped forward causing the blonde to un-hilt from her leaving the blonde man to groan at the sudden lack of warmth around his slightly twitching manhood. Opening his mouth to protest Naruto found he couldn't even get out a word before he was pushed onto his back leaving him looking up at Katerea who was standing over his waist and firmly groping her breasts above him.

"Good, now be a lovely gentleman and let me enjoy myself~" She ordered him just as her tongue rolled over her lower lip giving it a low shine as she released her breasts and slowly moved to sit until she felt the helm of Naruto's shaft rubbing against her sex once again. Though unlike their first time together there was no hesitation on her part as she dropped and impaled herself right back into her womb causing her to moan, throw her head back and let out a very pleased purr that sounded a lot like a "Mmh, yes…"

Coming back to reality the tanned Devil looked back down at Naruto and smirked as she planted her hands on his strong pectorals as her inner walls hugged tightly to Naruto's shape as she slowly rotated and pushed her hips down into Naruto's crotch leaving his shaft to stir and slowly grind against her already quivering inner walls bringing a unison moan and groan from Katerea and Naruto respectively.

Slowly dragging her fingers along her bare skin upward Katerea put both hands on her head and gripped her hair as her lower body pushed back, her torso arching forward sticking her breasts forward as she slowly began to bounce atop of Naruto's lap, lifting herself till it was just the tip she could feel inside of her before dropping each full drop was marked by the dull thud of her backside slapping into Naruto's crotch.

Panting heatedly Katerea's fingers wormed their way through her brown locks as she bounced and bucked faster as she rode her blonde lover, each collision causing her large breasts to bounce and clap on against each time they hit each other firmly enough. Feeling Naruto's shaft hitting the back of her womb, spreading her apart each time she dropped down curled her toes as her moaning got louder and louder.

Naruto to his credit was by no means a stationary bottom, starting off by putting his hands on her sides and subtly guided the way that she was bouncing up down until she began going so quick that his aid was only interfering but now he forced her down so that her hands were on either side of his head while he leaned up and wrapped his lips around her nipple sucking on it hungrily as Katerea continued to bounce and ride Naruto's length to the wet sounds of their joining.

For the next handful of minutes the only sound between the two was that of Naruto audibly pulling and sucking on Katerea's nipple with said woman moaning his name softly as she held his head to her breast with one hand. Lifting and dropping her hips with the occasional twist to her hips that caused her walls to pull on and milk Naruto's shaft yearning for the release that would no doubt trigger her own.

Lifting herself up one last time she pulled on Naruto's blonde hair forcing a groan to tremor through her nipple as she hilted herself on his girth one last time before her entire body seized up as she felt her walls clamping down on Naruto's shaft milking it for all it was worth before she felt the rush of her own body-debilitating orgasm soaking and coating Naruto's shaft. Letting his head drop and the man beneath her rest on the floor as a bead of sweat rolled down his head the busty woman laid atop his chest, still on his manhood with a content but tired expression on her face after a second orgasm.

Digging her chin into his pectoral muscle so that she could look up into his face the woman smiled and kissed him once more. "I love you…" She whispered still high on the euphoria of two orgasms.

"And I love you…" Naruto responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her and closing his eyes getting her two do the same as they both fell asleep with nothing but the warmth of their partner to keep them warm.

 _And their lives were never going to be the same again… for the better._

* * *

 **AN: Hey there everyone just put out a One Shot Lemon here because there have been some requests for my main story to get some and I wanted to practice. Feel free to give me some feedback on it and if you liked it enough do show some support! I'll take suggestions for who next if I get enough support. Though I won't do Rias (Because I am a little over done on that pairing) or Asia (Too sweet).**


End file.
